


Kenjirou should have brought a scarf

by quill_n



Series: sin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, I just really wanted to write some semishira smut I love this ship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, semi is wearing a skirt, shirabu is a brat, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_n/pseuds/quill_n
Summary: No sooner had Kenjirou entered the men's room and shut the door behind him was he pressed up against it, back against the hardwood, wrists pinned above his head.The brunette grinned. "Someone's impatient."Eita huffed. "You're acting like you're not the one reaching up my skirt in front of everyone else." They released one of Kenjirou's hands to not-so-inconspicuously lock the door. "Fuckin' perv."
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Kenjirou should have brought a scarf

**Author's Note:**

> [obligatory disclaimer] These are my PERSONAL headcanons. I do not claim ownership of these characters, nor do I intend disrespect towards other people's headcanons.
> 
> Heyy!! ヾ(°∇°*)
> 
> So I'm 110% on board with the headcanon that Semi is nonbinary (bc I'm also nb lol) so I used they/them pronouns to describe them in this specific fic. o(^-^)o
> 
> ~ Partially because I'm trying to teach myself to be more comfortable with my pronouns, but mainly because I want to normalize the use of they/them pronouns! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> Anyways, this pretty self-indulgent and kinda rushed haha, but I hope you like it anyway!  
> ヾ(＾∇＾)

10:27pm. It was 47°F outside.

Usually, Kenjirou would be absolutely miserable in this kind of weather. He usually wouldn't even be out this late, especially in the middle of winter. He pulled his jacket tighter to his body, wondering if he should have brought a scarf.

Of course, it was warmer inside the bar. Perhaps not as warm as he'd like it to be, but the heater helped. And at least the old team were the only people in there. The bar technically wasn't open, but Taichi had let them in anyway. "My boss doesn't mind as long as we don't make a mess," he'd said.

Kenjirou nestled in closer to his partner, taking in the light smell of cinnamon that dusted Eita's breath. The older setter didn't seem bothered by the cold. They were bundled into a warm, knit sweater, but they were also wearing a long skirt. Their leggings barely left any skin open to the cold air, but Kenjirou still thought it was too cold to wear something that light. How did Eita deal with the temperature that well?

_Oh well_. He dismissed that thought and quietly sighed, content, against Eita's shoulder.

"How's that new song going, Eita?" Reon asked over the edge of his glass.

"Hm. Well, it's _going_ ," Eita mumbled. "Not entirely sure _where_ it's going."

Tendou chuckled from his place beside Ushijima. "Maybe it's _going_ to get you in trouble with your manager again."

The rest of them burst out laughing. How was Eita's laugh so enchanting? Kenjirou couldn't grasp it.

Eita snorted. "Hey! She just couldn't handle the fact that I'm not straight _or_ cis! That song was a fucking masterpiece." They took a sip from their rosé.

Kenjirou took the glass once they set it down, taking a sip of his own. He quietly noted the vague cinnamon taste that mixed with the alcohol. _God_ , did he want to just _revel_ in that taste, but he couldn't. Not in front of the rest of their old volleyball team.

"Your new manager's better, right?" Yamagata asked.

He just wants to be alone with them. Only them.

Eita nodded. "He's a lot better. Less experienced, but more accepting."

God, he loves them.

"That's good," Ushijima nodded.

_Loves them_ —

"Kenjirou, how have you been doing?" Taichi asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "And here, so you can stop stealing Semi's drink." He finished mixing a new concoction, pouring it into a glass and sliding it over to Kenjirou.

The latter caught the drink, taking a sip to ignore the blush that had _definitely_ invaded his cheeks by now. "I've been okay. Med school's been stressful. Lots of work." He hoped they didn't notice how red his face was.

"You okay?" Ushijima asked warmly.

Kenjirou almost panicked, thinking that his old captain _had_ noticed, but then he realized that Ushijima was worrying about his stress. He nodded, appreciating the sentiment, but he wished the focus of conversation would get off of him. _There's something else I want to focus on_ , he thought, barely refraining from moving his hand any closer to Eita's skirt.

_Maybe I can_.

Goshiki had started talking, something about how much his line shots had improved since high school.

No one was looking at Kenjirou now, so he took a generous sip from his glass for some extra confidence, then placed a hand onto Eita's thigh.

The ash-blonde didn't react, or pretended not to. Kenjirou traced a circle with his thumb, trying not to look at Eita to avoid raising suspicion from the others. He risked moving his hand a little further up the other's leg when he felt Eita tense beneath him, and they finally drew a small gasp when he squeezed lightly on the muscle, just shy of where he _really_ wanted his hand to go. He let his hand linger there for a moment, drawing delicate circles on top of the fabric and squeezing every once in a while just to hear Eita's little gasps. He was just about to take a chance at moving a bit further up when Eita suddenly, subtly grabbed his wrist.

They didn't move for a moment, then tightened their grip before letting go and standing up, brushing their skirt down to rid it of any wrinkles. "I'll be back. I need to use the restroom," they said, carefully dragging a finger on Kenjirou's arm as they walked.

The message was clear: _meet me there._

The younger setter shivered. He looked around, wondering how soon would be too soon for him to follow his partner. No one seemed to be paying attention, though, so he discretely left without excusing himself. When no one called after him, he walked faster.

He shouldn't be doing this. This was supposed to be a calm night with the group.He was supposed to be out there, chatting with his friends, not messing around in the bathrooms.

But there was a _need_ that had been bubbling under Kenjirou's skin all day. Through class, through lunch, through the _excruciatingly_ long hours of the afternoon at training. It gradually got louder and harder to ignore as the day had gone on, and now, after hours of ignoring it, it was _screaming_. It _needed_ to be addressed. Now.

No sooner had Kenjirou entered the men's room and shut the door behind him was he pressed up against it, back against the hardwood, wrists pinned above his head.

The brunette grinned. "Someone's impatient."

Eita huffed. "You're acting like you're _not_ the one reaching up my skirt in front of everyone else." They released one of Kenjirou's hands to not-so-inconspicuously lock the door. "Fuckin' perv."

Kenjirou took the opportunity to pull Eita into a kiss; light and sweet, not yet heated. The taste of cinnamon hit him with a wave of relief, and he sighed happily. He refrained from letting out a frustrated whine when Eita pulled away for a breath.

"I have all the patience in the world, Eita," he said to cover up how labored his breathing was already.

"Don't lie, Kenjirou," Eita said in a husky voice that sent shivers up Kenjirou's spine. "Or I'll make this as torturous for you as you're making it for me."

"Oh, you wish you could," Kenjirou retorted.

He was expecting Eita to get more fired up with his response, but instead, they reclaimed a hold of both Kenjirou's wrists, pinned them gently against the door, and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. Once again, it was light and sweet. Cinnamon flooded his senses once more. He felt like he was floating. It's steady, calm, slow.

_Too slow_.

This was _not_ what he needed right now. He pressed his hips forward, against Eita's leg. They stopped, pulling back just to see Kenjirou's irritated expression.

"I need more than that, Eita," the younger said with a sneer.

"Beg for it, then," was all the ash-blonde responded with. They wore an intent grin, clearly amused by Kenjirou's reaction.

Kenjirou let out a small laugh. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Hah. As if I'd ever beg for _you_."

Eita let go of his wrists to tug off his jacket instead. "You will be once I'm done with you."

Kenjirou shivered, partly from the sudden chill that somehow seeped through his shirt and sunk into his shoulders, but also from his partner's words. He didn't deny that Eita had the ability to reduce him to a pleading mess, but he liked to think that he could fight back. He usually couldn't, though, and tonight wasn't going to be an exception.

Eita pressed him back against the door, opting to press delicate kisses down the side of Kenjirou's neck. Little flutters of pleasure sent butterflies exploding in his stomach. He reached up, lightly grasping at the ash-blonde's back. The latter stopped, hovering teeth over where the skin connected to his shoulder, just listening to Kenjirou breathing, then they bit down sharply.

The pain momentarily took over him, washing down his spine in a wave of pleasure. Kenjirou let out a moan, louder than he intended, that bounced back as an echo around the room. He shuddered, gripping onto Eita's shoulders while their teeth gripped into his skin.

" _Shhhh_ ," Eita hissed. They briefly admired the indented mark they left before continuing. "Quiet down. They might hear us."

"So what? It's not like they don't know what's going on." There was literally no way the others _couldn't_ have known what was happening; they'd definitely noticed that Kenjirou had disappeared by now.

"True, but you shouldn't embarrass yourself more than you can handle."

Kenjirou didn't get a chance to retort because Eita's hand was suddenly pressed against his throat. He gasped as well as he could, grasping at Eita's forearm, but they didn't release their grip.

They leaned in to whisper into his ear. "That's my job, _bunny_." They grinned, pressing their lower halves together.

The younger setter opened his mouth—to gasp for breath or whimper Eita's name, he couldn't tell—and the ash-blonde licked into him passionately, pressing their tongue beyond his lips, gliding it over his teeth. Kenjirou squirmed under their grasp. He shivered, pawing at the hand on his throat. He could feel Eita's grin against his lips, and his hips thrust forward against his will.

Eita complied, pressing their own hips against their boyfriend. They swallowed Kenjirou's quiet moans, grinding against him with a possessive fervour. Despite his best efforts not to, the latter struggled to hold himself up. If Eita wasn't pressing him against the door, he was sure he would have dropped to the floor by now.

They finally pulled away, panting heavily. When Kenjirou met their gaze, he shivered under the intensity.

"What do you want, Kenjirou?" They loosened their grip so he could respond.

He drew in a desperate breath, taking in as much oxygen as he could. "You _know_ what I want already, Eita," he growled. " _Give it to me_."

They were less amused by his reaction this time. They moved back, pulling their hips away and denying him any further friction. 

_So that's the game you're playing,_ Kenjirou thought, biting down a whine. _I am_ not _going to lose_.

He pushed off of the door, ignoring his desire to grind against Eita some more, and shoved him towards the sinks. Eita leaned back on the edge of the marbled countertop. They didn't seem fazed by Kenjirou's sudden advance, which only irritated the copper-haired setter more. He kneeled, tugging his partner's skirt down with him.

"And you said you have all the patience in the world," Eita chuckled.

"Shut up," Kenjirou retorted, freeing Eita's cock from its fabric constraints.

He didn't hesitate to take the head into his mouth, sucking lightly to ignore the growing ache in his own pants. He heard Eita moan above him, and he hummed with satisfaction.

He took more of them in, going as far as he could without choking, and then a little further for good measure. Eita's groans and sighs made it worth the gagging feeling in his throat. He reveled in the feeling of having the upper hand.

It didn't last long, though, because Eita took a hold of his hair and pulled him back a little. "Don't be so impatient, bunny," they said, cupping Kenjirou's face with their free hand. "We have plenty of time."

Kenjirou shivered, trying to gain control again, but Eita's grip in his hair was strong enough to keep him back. The tug on his scalp left a stinging sensation that only aroused him further.

" _Slow down_."

That was an order.

As much as he didn't want to, he forced himself to move slower. He bobbed his head slowly—slow enough for Eita to loosen their grip. They let out a shuddery exhale as Kenjirou hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder than he should have. He might not have had as much control as he wanted, but he was intent on keeping his composure for as long as he could.

Which is why when Eita forced him off of their dick, he didn't make any noise. He just looked up defiantly. He could feel how wet his lower lip was, dripping with saliva and precum, but he didn't make any effort to wipe it off. He just met Eita's gaze with a calm yet fiery passion, and they stared at each other for a long moment, challenging each other with assertive glares that reminded Kenjirou of when they were in high school, competing for the role of Shiratorizawa's official setter. He almost smiled at the thought, but his determination to win this unspoken battle overruled nostalgia, so he bit his lip to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

That apparently had a worse effect than he was anticipating, though, because Eita let the slightest grin cast over their expression. Something in their eyes darkened, turning sharp, focused, _predatory_. Kenjirou gulped, realizing his mistake. _I should have just smiled_ , he thought to himself wryly as Eita pulled him to his feet.

They switched their positions so that they had the younger man pinned against the counter. "Do you have any idea how fucking _adorable_ you look when you bite your lip like that?" they growled, pushing Kenjirou's sweater up, over his head and off of his shoulders, and discarding it somewhere out of sight.

Kenjirou briefly thanked whatever gods out there that the bathrooms here were clean while Eita continued to undress them both. They had already cast off the younger setter's pants and boxers, and they were now in the process of taking off their own top—clearly making a show of it.

Shivering against the cold that nipped at his exposed thighs, Kenjirou fixated his gaze on Eita. He took note of the lithe muscles that barely flexed under their skin. Eita's two-toned hair flopped effortlessly back into place as if nothing could mess it up. Kenjirou ran two fingers through his own hair, well aware of how tousled it was without even having to look in the mirror behind him.

When Eita finally tossed the sweater off their arms, they locked Kenjirou into another intense staring match. This time, the latter couldn't fight against the power those coffee eyes held on him. He whimpered, barely audible under his breath.

The ash-blonde grinned, teeth glinting like fangs in the moonlight. "Face your reflection."

So Kenjirou did. He turned around without hesitation, then looked at himself in the mirror and cursed himself for briefly relinquishing his control. He glanced at the counter, not wanting to fall further under Eita's control. Then, Eita shifted behind him, and he looked back up to see what he was doing in the mirror. He almost whined at what he saw.

His reflection stared back at him with a more submissive expression than he would have liked. He was gripping the edge of the counter involuntarily, and he immediately unclenched his hands out of spite. His cock was standing fully erect, waiting to be touched. Just above his collarbone, there was a hickey forming with smaller, darker indents marking where teeth met skin. Behind him, Eita was watching his reaction with that same hooded gaze.

They looked like a predator stalking their prey.

"That's probably going to last for a few days," they commented in a voice decidedly too casual for their current situation. "The others might see, y'know. I wonder what they'd think if they did… If you stop being a little brat, maybe I won't leave any more."

Kenjirou shivered at their tone, but his spite was still overriding his submission. He pressed his hips back against Eita. He could feel their hard-on on his backside, and a bit of anticipation rippled along his spine, but he kept his expression straight as he made eye contact with them in the mirror. "Maybe I won't care what they'd think if they saw," he said, hoping Eita couldn't see through that lie.

He didn't have time to recoil when he saw Eita draw their hand back in the mirror. There was a blur, then an immediate, jolting pain against his ass that sent violent, pleasurable shivers up his spine. He winced, letting out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp and almost biting his tongue in the process. He could feel the precum leaking from his neglected cock.

Eita yanked him closer by the hips, pressing their chest to his back, cinnamon breath tickling his earlobe, and they whispered, "Don't get so cocky, bunny. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

With that, they started attacking Kenjirou's neck and shoulders, fully intent on marking up as much skin as possible. They traced up his shoulder blades with their tongue, sucked a mark on the crook of his neck, then continued mapping out the sensitive skin.

Kenjirou couldn't suppress the cry that slipped past his lips. He shuddered against Eita's touch, whimpering every time they grazed their teeth over unmarked skin.

_Bite me._

He was suddenly aware of how hard he was. His cock felt heavy, and it didn't help when Eita started gently palming him.

_Fucking bite me_.

He bit down another moan before it could escape him. He couldn't concede now. He _wouldn't_ , but it was increasingly harder to convince himself that was true when he could barely hold himself up against the counter.

_Bite me, Eita!_

He felt teeth hover over the most sensitive spot on his neck. He took a breath in anticipation.

_Do it_.

Then the teeth were gone.

" _Damn it_ , Eita!" He didn't have to look in the mirror to know that they were smirking.

"What do you want?"

_More._

"Don't stop."

Eita spanked him again, eliciting another spurt of precum from his cock. "Tell me, _Kenjirou_."

_MORE._

He was losing his composure. "Mmmh… please… more…"

Another spank. "More _what?_ "

"... More…!" He could feel it slipping from his grasp.

Another spank. "Use your words, bunny."

_That stupid pet name._ He was shuddering, quivering under Eita's power over him. He needed, needed, needed—needed more than just a bite would satisfy. "Fuck… me…"

"What was that?"

_Snap._

"Damn it, just _fuck me_ , Eita!" He was gripping the counter with white knuckles now, desperation written across his face.

Eita chuckled. "Good boy… Was that so hard to say?"

"Sh-shut up!" Despite fighting his hardest to not lose the upper hand, his guard was slipping. He shifted his position lower, dropping down to his elbows on the counter, and he ended up grinding back again, longing for that cock to just be _inside him_ already.

Eita chuckled again, finally dipping a hand behind their lover. They pressed a fingertip against his awaiting entrance. "I think the bunny's had enough teasing, don't you think?"

Kenjirou cried out at the contact, not even trying to bite it back this time.

"You deserve a little reward…" The fingertip pushed past the ring of muscle with ease. A little _too much_ ease. They raised an eyebrow. "Did you already prep yourself?"

Kenjirou responded with silence, only pushing back a little to try and get deeper contact.

Eita delivered another spank, growling slightly. " _Answer me_."

Another moan fell from Kenjirou's throat as he clenched around the finger. "I-I needed… earlier…" He swayed his hips slightly, warranting another slap from Eita, to which he responded with a soft sob.

"So you just couldn't wait, could you?" the ash-blonde growled, slipping a second finger in.

"No," he protested. He pawed at Eita's hand, whimpering. "Wait… pants… p— _ah!_ —pocket…" he murmured.

Eita stopped, withdrawing their fingers and leaving Kenjirou feeling empty. They poked through the pockets of Kenjirou's discarded pants, smirking at what they found.

"You brought lube to a hangout?"

When they looked up, they found that Kenjirou hadn't moved from his place on the counter, waiting obediently.

"Shut up," he grumbled, not lifting his face.

"Hah," Eita laughed half-heartedly, returning to their spot behind the brunette. "Did you happen to bring a condom, too?"

He bit his lip, wondering if he should reveal that he liked it better when they didn't use a condom. "No… it's fine. We're both clean anyway— _ah_!" he let out a filthy cry when Eita's fingers reentered him, this time cold with fresh lube.

Eita grinned at his reaction. "Kawanishi might get mad at us," they said casually.

"Nghh.. Th-that's h— _hah_ —his problem."

Three fingers were now inside of him, moving in and out with smooth rhythm. Every once in a while, Eita would scissor them, and Kenjirou would gasp and ball his hands into fists in response. Bright shivers of pleasure shot through his body every time Eita thrust their fingers in.

Kenjirou already felt like he was at his limits, and—despite his earlier resistance—found himself begging at his partner's mercy. "Please… please, sir…"

Eita made an amused sound, which only partially irritated Kenjirou this time. "What is it, bunny?"

"Aa-aah… I'm re-ready." He hated that he stuttered, but was too far gone to fight it. " _Please_."

"Heh. You sound pretty impatient," Eita said in a teasing tone, but they withdrew their fingers nonetheless.

He didn't respond, instead fighting down a whine that threatened to break from his throat when he felt warm fingers spreading more cold gel on and in him. He heard a bottle cap snap shut and focused his gaze on the marbled counter beneath him when Eita's cock brushed against his entrance.

A gasp escaped him as Eita pushed in. He clenched his fists, pretending to not feel the sting of the initial stretch. Eita knew him too well, though, and slowed their approach in response to Kenjirou's reaction. The brunette let out a shaky groan when his partner was fully sheathed inside of him. The pair didn't move for a moment—save for Kenjirou's shivering.

If Eita had asked why he was shaking, he would have said it was cold in the room, but in reality, he was just _basking_ in the feeling of _finally_ being filled. Luckily, they didn't ask.

The ash-blonde rolled their hips slightly, testing Kenjirou's reaction. Pain still pricked at him slightly, but he shifted his stance anyways, daring his partner to start _moving_ already.

Eita complied, pulling back before pushing in again, slow. "Ah… So tight… Still impatient, bunny?"

"I'm not. Shut up," he retorted, surprising himself with the fact that he somehow managed to not stutter again.

"Oh? You won't mind if I take my time with this, then?" Eita asked, though they stated it as less of a question and more of an order.

"Hmph… fine…" Kenjirou answered anyway.

But he was, in fact, _not_ fine.

In contrast to their dominant and energetic approach earlier, Eita was starting off slow.

_Way too slow_.

They would push all the way into Kenjirou, admiring how he squirmed underneath them. Then, they'd pull back out, delicately, _slowly_. Kenjirou, in turn, would bite down a frustrated moan and push his own hips back to try and get them to just go _faster_ , damn it!

_Give me more_.

He was glad his elbows were already resting on the counter because he was sure they would have already collapsed beneath him otherwise.

_Please, more._

God, why couldn't they just give him what he wanted—no, _needed_ already?

_Please._

He couldn't stand this anymore. He needed more, more, _more_!

_I've been waiting way too long for this_ —

He was above begging—he knew damn well that he'd rather be caught dead than begging—but some moments called for desperate measures, and this was one of them.

"F… Faster…" he whispered, barely audible under his breathing, still hesitant to let his bratty nature slip even as he pleaded.

He heard Eita's amused hum behind him. "Hmm?"

_Do it._

"Nghh…" Kenjirou bit his tongue, wondering if it was worth letting his guard down for this, but he let out an embarrassing whine when Eita stopped moving completely.

"Spit it out, bunny."

_Yes, sir._

"God damn it— Go _faster_!" Kenjirou bid his dignity goodbye, pressing his face into his hands.

Eita chuckled, placing a firmer grip on Kenjirou's hips. "Alright. _Good boy_."

Kenjirou whimpered at the praise, and whimpered louder when Eita snapped their hips forward, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through the younger setter's body and making his knees feel weak.

"Ahh… yes.. Eita…"

He was relieved at the increased pace, falling into the rhythm of Eita's thrusts easily. Rational thoughts were starting to escape him as skin met skin. He could feel his mind beginning to cloud over, letting pleasure dissolve his initial rebelliousness.

"Ha-ahh…! E-Eita...!"

Eita was slowly building up the speed, timing their thrusts to match Kenjirou's stuttering breaths. Or was it the other way around? He couldn't tell.

"... Mmmhh, yes! ...Ah-hah…!"

Yet it still wasn't enough for Kenjirou. It was better than before—much better—but it wasn't yet what he needed to be truly satisfied.

"... More.." he moaned, without hesitation.

Eita let their pace falter. "Speak up."

"Mmh… More… Harder…" Kenjirou found that he cared less about his attitude now.

Eita had slowed down their efforts again, simply watching Kenjirou as he writhed pitifully. He could just imagine the ash-blonde's boastful expression looking down upon him. The thought of it only aroused him more.

"Please, Eita… I need… More—"

They snapped their hips forward without warning. "Aren't you eager, bunny?" They did it once more, giving Kenjirou exactly what he needed.

The younger man winced and let out a cry at the movement. "Ah— Yes! Please, sir—"

Another sharp thrust. "Talk to me."

"Mmmh… more!!"

Eita picked up the pace, thrusting harder now. They had Kenjirou completely bent over the counter, his face buried in his forearms. He didn't bother holding back his cries of pleasure now, letting the sounds drift around the room, bouncing against the walls in a symphony of delicious chorus. Eita's own moans accompanied it, adding sweet harmony, and the sound of skin slapping provided a nice bit of percussion.

It was all music to Eita's ears.

_I'll keep that in mind for a new song later,_ they thought, watching Kenjirou unravel beneath them.

"Hah… Look at you… You've completely come undone," they muttered through breathy sighs. "... ah, you're just… _begging_ for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir! Please, sir—" The younger man had fallen into their rhythm perfectly, and every time he used that beautiful voice, he sent chills down Eita's spine.

There was a burning sense of pride in Eita's chest, but not just because they managed to break their boyfriend down to a writhing mess. Kenjirou couldn't see their face, but if he could, he would see a look of pure adoration on it. To say that they loved him would be an understatement. _You mean everything to me._

They paused, quickly appreciating the disappointed whine that Kenjirou let out, then pressed one of their hands under his chest, lifting his upper body away from the counter.

They leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Be a good boy and look in the mirror."

Kenjirou obeyed without a word—except for maybe a strained whimper. He lifted his head to stare at his reflection.

He saw how messy his hair was—tousled into a disheveled, copper mess. He saw all the marks covering his shoulders and neck, painting darkening blotches of purple and red across pale skin. His groin glistened, wet with precum and sweat. His cock, which had been pitifully ignored for a long while, begged for attention—but he knew than to try giving it any without Eita's permission.

He saw that his expression was totally blissed out. His cheeks were flushed a peachy red. His lower lip hung slightly open, saliva dripping down his chin. He met his own eyes, pleading and drowned out in ecstasy.

He felt Eita's arm move across his chest, firmly hold him up, not letting him drop.

"Hands on the glass," they ordered.

Kenjirou obeyed wordlessly once again. He placed his hands against the glass, pinning his reflection in a cage of shaky arms.

He felt Eita start moving again, resuming their pace, and he could only whimper in response.

"You're beautiful, Kenjirou," he heard Eita say. "Look at yourself… My pretty little bunny… Let me hear you."

The younger man let his jaw drop, letting out a wanton sob. He dropped his gaze back to the counter, feeling pressure rise in his abdomen. Eita lifted their other hand, grabbing his neck, just under his jaw, and forcing him to look at the glass again.

"Look in the mirror while I fuck you," they growled, tightening their grip. " _Good boy_."

Kenjirou more sobs than moans now, feeling Eita speeding up the pace. He gasped, struggling to breathe under the high of asphyxiation. The rush of it went straight to his groin, and when he felt like he was going to collapse, he took a hand off the glass to paw helplessly at Eita's forearm. They loosened their grip in response. Kenjirou drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"What a good boy you are, taking me like this," Eita praised, pressing their lips against the back of their boyfriend's neck.

They shifted their angle just slightly, and nerves went off in fiery sparks. Kenjirou broke down with a keening wail.

"FUCK—"

"Is that it?" He could feel them grinning against his skin. "Hold still…"

Kenjirou squirmed against orders, a moaning, shuddering mess. "Cl… c.. close…" he whimpered. "P-pl-lease… please… ahh—"

"Please what, Kenjirou?"

"Hah… C-can I… Can I please… cum… Eita…?"

The grin never left Eita's face. "Hmmm… Fine," they said, removing their hand from Kenjirou's neck. "But look at yourself when you do."

Kenjirou forced himself to open his eyes, staring at his face—drowned out in pure pleasure. He felt Eita's hand trail down his shoulder, down to his neglected cock. They started stroking in time with their thrusts, keeping up with their pace.

In a few short moments—that felt more like an eternity—he spilled over the edge. Eita continued fucking him through his orgasm.

"God— _FUCK_ —ah-hah—! Eita!"

He watched himself dissolve in his reflection. There were tears running down his flushed cheeks, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, expression completely engulfed with pleasure.

"Ei—Haahh—! Eita! E-Eita… Eita!"

He couldn't remember how to form coherent words, just the repeated cry of his partner's name. Over and over.

"Ahh, _fuck_ you're tight… F-forget how to talk, bunny? Can't use your words? Can't think of anything else… Just screaming out my name?" they growled into Kenjirou's ear. "H-Hah… good boy…"

The brunette finally let his arms drop, almost collapsing onto the counter. He wouldn't have been able to hold himself up if Eita wasn't still supporting his chest.

The ash-blonde slowed down their efforts, waiting for their boyfriend to recover—which didn't take long.

"Keep going," Kenjirou mumbled, still shivering.

Eita blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… Please!"

A chuckle escaped the older setter's lips. They began moving again, light, fast thrusts that made sure to hit Kenjirou's prostate.

Kenjirou was reduced to whimpering and panting, grasping at the counter, ignoring the cold that seeped into his fingers from the marble. He could hear Eita's breaths staggering. The thrusts faltered, and he felt them lean towards his ear.

"Where?" they breathed.

"Inside," Kenjirou answered without hesitation.

_Do it. Do it. Please. Give it to me. Fill me up!_

Eita thrusted deeper, finally releasing inside of him.

The two didn't move for a long moment. Kenjirou shivered, moaning, thoroughly basking in the warmth of having Eita still inside him. He felt full, decidedly satisfied, and he whimpered when Eita finally pulled out.

He let himself fall onto the counter. The immediate exhaustion that hit him overruled the unpleasant cold that resettled into his muscles. He groaned, realizing the ache in his limbs that _definitely_ wouldn't fade for a long while.

"You okay?" Eita asked, genuine concern etched into their voice.

"Mhmm," Kenjirou hummed.

He struggled to stand, biting his lip when he felt cum leaking out of him, dripping down his thighs. Eita leaned him against the counter, started cleaning them both up, and collecting their clothes.

Kenjirou spaced out—partially from the alcohol from earlier, but mostly due to the hazy aftermath of sex—letting his thoughts wander. He glanced in the mirror, studying his partner's face.

They were blushing, cheeks dusted in a pretty pink shade that complemented their hair. Coffee eyes were relaxed and content, ash hair messy and matted in an unfairly attractive way. They were perfect.

"You're staring again, Kenjirou," they said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kenjirou smiled. "Mhm. Not my fault you're the prettiest person in the world."

"Shut up," they said, tossing Kenjirou's clothes towards him.

He pulled his clothes on and turned on the faucet to splash some water in his face. When he finished, he glanced at himself in the mirror, noting the smeared handprints on the glass. _Sorry, Taichi_.

His clothes were crumpled, and his hair was worse. His usually perfect bangs were messy, and wrinkles riddled his clothes, but there wasn't a lot he could do to fix it, so he'd just have to hope no one would comment on it. There were several hickeys still visible on his throat, even when he popped up his collar to try and hide them.

_I should have brought a scarf_ , he thought bitterly, then mentally sighed. _I guess I'll deal with whatever the others have to say about it_. It didn't occur to him until the next morning that he _probably_ should have also made more of an effort to keep quiet.

When Kenjirou turned around, Eita was throwing away some used paper towels, dressed and handsome as ever. The floor and counter were as clean as they could get it. They washed their hands and pulled Kenjirou in for a kiss—soft and sweet and tasting of cinnamon. He smiled thinly in appreciation and leaned on Eita as they walked out, seeing as he was still struggling to stand upright properly.

No one said anything when they got back to the bar and sat down as if nothing had happened. Not even Tendou made any snide comments—though he did keep grinning at them in a dopey way.

It was Taichi who finally broke the silence. "You guys had _one_ job." When all he got was confused looks, he added, "I told you not to make a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far lmao!! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ
> 
> Let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed please and thank you (^^;) <3


End file.
